Lonely Valentine's Day
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Odd is left alone on Valentine's Day, searching for a way to entertain himself he stumbles upon Aelita's poetry. What happens when he entertains himself finguring out their hidden meanings? Mentions of JxA and YxU as well as Odd wishing for OxA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Everything. **

**Claimer: I do, however, own the poems, I wrote them. If you want to see more, they are off the link on my profile, Snowy's Poems underneath the quotes and the poem.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Note, The poems are in italics, the song lyrics are in bold, My notes are separated from the text by hyphens.**

**------------------------**

**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far.**

**You're the swimming pool, on an August day.**

**And you're the perfect thing to say.**

Odd sighed, watching as Aelita walked away with Jeremie.

"Alone on Valentine's Day." He sighed, "It's not right."

"Every dog has his day," Ulrich said from behind his purple-clad friend, "Today is just not yours."

"Have you had enough of comparing me to animals yet?" Odd asked moodily, "Just yesterday I was the cat that curiosity killed."

Ulrich laughed at the memory, "That you were." He laughed, "That you were."

Odd rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the couple of geniuses that were ambling away with painful carelessness.

**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.**

**Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**

**Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.**

**Cause you can see it when I look at you. **

Yumi came by, looking confused by Ulrich's dying giggles and Odd's moody stare.

"Er, Hi guys." She greeted uncertainly.

"Hi Yumi." Odd said, his eyes transfixed on one spot. Yumi turned her head to follow his gaze, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey Yumi, let's go." Ulrich said, his laugh having fully subsided by now.

Odd watched out of the corner of his eye as Yumi and Ulrich left before heaving himself to his feet and trudging up to the dorms.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, You make me sing. **

**You're every line, you're every word,**

**You're everything. **

He entered his dorm room and flicked on the radio. Something to help clear his mind? Not a chance, it was Valentine's Day; every song that was playing was a love song of some sort.

"How to make singles feel good." Odd growled at the radio, turning it off and stepping back out of his dorm. Aelita had always let him use her computer before, and he needed some mindless thing to do, so he headed towards his pink-haired friend's dorm.

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**

**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**

**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**

**You're every minute of my everyday.**

Odd turned on the pink computer as he wondered to himself how she had managed to find a pink computer. He thought they only came in boring colors such as beige, tan, white, or black. Not that he'd say that black was a boring color to Yumi's face if he wanted to keep his face the way it was, but he could think it.

"What shall I do on this lonely evening?" Odd asked himself aloud, twirling the mouse with his fingers so that the cursor drew big circles on the screen. One folder caught his eye. The folder marked 'Poems, MINE!'

"I shouldn't." Odd told himself aloud as he clicked on the folder to open it.

"Oh, I heard about this one," Odd mused, clicking on the one marked 'Little Sparrow'

_The little sparrow,_

_Small and weak,_

_Wants to sing,_

_To open his beak,_

_So shy is he,_

_He cannot speak,_

_Until she puts him,_

_On his feet,_

_She turns to leave,_

_And flaps her wings,_

_Too late he chirps,_

"_Do not go." _

_A bolder bird chases her,_

_He hangs his head,_

"_Too late," Says he,_

"_Not so," A jay chirps to him,_

"_Go go! Go and win." _

_The little sparrow spreads his wings,_

_And goes to her singing loudly,_

_The bolder bird was chased away,_

_But still she shoots him down,_

_To be just friends, says she,_

_Is all I want for now._

"Sounds an awful lot like 'she' is Yumi." Odd mused aloud, "Wonder what else she's been writing about us under the cover of poetry."

**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,**

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**

**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,**

**And you know that's what our love can do.**

Odd searched through the different documents until he found one that he thought sounded interesting. It didn't take too long before he was reading another poem.

_Every time I look at you,_

_You turn your head away,_

_Your tail twitches sadly,_

_Before I walk away._

_Every time you look at me,_

_I turn my eyes away,_

_My ears flick sadly,_

_And then you walk away._

_Every time you see me with him,_

_You quickly turn away,_

_Your ears turn towards us,_

_And then you walk away._

_We cannot bear to see each other,_

_On this dreary day,_

_I hope that with the rising sun,_

_Our troubles float away._

Odd knew that Aelita had taken to writing animal poems because they were easier. Was this another poem referring to Ulrich and Yumi with William? Odd had to find out more.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, You make me sing. **

**You're every line, you're every word,**

**You're everything. **

Another one seemed to pop out at Odd, this one titled, 'Choice.' Whose choice? Choice of what? Odd couldn't resist the temptation despite the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn't read any more.

_In this life,_

_A shadow falls,_

_Upon the place,_

_In which he calls._

_Yet I sit,_

_In shadows here,_

_Next to him,_

_Staring out at you,_

_Sitting in the light._

_Here I am,_

_Sitting next to you,_

_Staring into the shadows,_

_In which he sits._

_Sitting here,_

_Halfway between dark and light,_

_My heart torn in two,_

_Him on one side,_

_You on the other,_

_Now I must decide._

_I don't want to hurt you,_

_But my choice is clear,_

_I step into the shadows,_

_And disappear with him. _

This one baffled Odd, it didn't seem to fit anyone of the group. Maybe she had been writing on a whim, not connecting it to the group at all. This poem didn't seem to fit what Aelita normally wrote about.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, You make me sing.**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**You're every song, and I sing along.**

**'Cause you're my everything.**

Odd was about to close out of this document and find a new one when he noticed something. The scroll bar was a lot smaller than it needed to be for the size of this poem.

"I'll just see why, maybe there's more to the poem." He told himself aloud to quiet the voice telling him frantically not too. As he scrolled down he realized that there was another poem on the same document. That was weird, Aelita normally only wrote one poem per document. And it was separated so greatly, it almost seemed to be that she was trying to hide it. This compelled Odd to read it despite knowing that he should not.

_One step forward,_

_One step back,_

_That's how it has to be._

_Neither of us wish it,_

_But how could they see,_

_How we,_

_Who appear to be,_

_Related for the world to see,_

_Despite the lie that has been spun, _

_Could never be seen as one. _

This, Odd could tell, was most definitely about him, and his relationship with her. Maybe the other poem was too. The last line hit him hard as he realized the truth in the words, even if the truth, or a half-truth, proving her to be not related to Odd at all, about Aelita's past came out not everyone would accept it. Odd left quickly, not caring to turn the computer off, though he knew he should. He returned to his dorm and flopped down on his bed, those words echoing inside his head. He saw the truth, and the sadness that were in those words, and this is what he thought of as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita said goodbye to Jeremie and returned to her own dorm. Something felt different about the room; it felt strangely sad, or comprehensive. She looked around, wondering if it was just her or something really was different. She noticed that her computer screen wasn't completely black, but instead the pink lettering of her screensaver bounced from side to side slowly.

"Strange," She muttered, "I thought I'd turned it off."

She stepped towards it, sliding easily into her chair as she moved the mouse to wake the computer up. The document was still up on the screen.

"Who was on my…" Aelita trailed off as a look of realization and sadness hit her, "Odd."

She turned the computer off and took out a piece of paper.

_The panda trundled on,_

_Searching for his friend,_

_With her he wished to be._

_The lioness,_

_Sitting in the long savannah grass,_

_Watched as the panda trundled past._

_It was to her he called._

_A male lion stepped forward,_

_Nudging the lioness with his nose._

_The lioness called out to the panda,_

_He heard her and turned around,_

_Pure joy on his face._

_The lion stood beside the lioness,_

_And the panda's face fell, _

_And he turned to leave._

_The lioness left the lion, _

_Chasing after the panda,_

_Leaving the lion standing alone. _

_The lioness didn't want to lose a friend,_

_In either lion or panda,_

_She hoped that panda could accept what had to be._

Aelita slipped out of her dorm, the poem she had written in hand. She crept through the building until she stood outside the dorm that Odd and Ulrich shared. She folded the paper, and, with a pen she found discarded on the floor she scrawled Odd's name on it before sliding it under the door and hurrying back to her own dorm.

-------------------

Odd heard something outside the door. He got up to see what it was and found a paper slipped under the door, his name scrawled on it in Aelita's handwriting. Odd unfolded the paper, turning it to read the poem.

He smiled as he read, seeing immediately that the panda was himself, the lioness being Aelita, and the lion was presumably Jeremie.

_Flashback_

"_Bye!" Odd called to his sister as he hurried over to a box full of blocks. He pulled out a pile of blocks and began to stack them. He picked up a small plastic figure of a panda._

"_What's that doing in there?" He wondered aloud._

"_There are a bunch of animals in that box." a girl's soft voice replied._

_Odd looked up to see a small pink haired girl in a pink dress and boots. "Really?" He asked, "Why?"_

"_I don't know, but you have to find them quick, or the other kids will take them all." She replied._

"_Oh," He answered, "Wanna help me look?"_

"_Ok!" She answered enthusiastically, "I'm Aelita by the way."_

"_Aelita," He echoed, "That's a pretty weird name!"_

"_What about you huh?" She replied, "You're name Baby Brother?"_

"_No!" He retorted, "My sisters all call me that, but my real name is Odd." _

"_How many sisters do you have?" Aelita asked, pulling a penguin from the box._

"_Five," He replied simply, "You?" pulling a lion cub out of the box._

"_I have no siblings." She answered sadly, "That one's my favorite." She pointed to the lion cub in Odd's hand._

_END FLASHBACK_

Odd folded the poem again before tucking it under his pillow and laying down to sleep peacefully.


End file.
